The 27th Annual Harvest Moon Hunger Games!
by floopyrocks
Summary: It is the 27th annual HM Hunger Games. With 24 tributes, a boy and a girl from each district, only one can come out on top. Who will it be? That's for you to read and find out! Rated T for totally exceeds awesomeness and blood. Please Review!
1. The Reapings and District List

**I AM BACK! With a brand new story! **

**It's the 27****th**** annual Harvest Moon Hunger Games. Each District must send in 2 tributes (a boy and a girl) to fight to the death in an arena. **

**District guide: (I assigned a city from each game to a district)**

**District 1: **Zephyr Town (Luxury)

**District 2: **Forget-me-Not Valley (Masonary)

**District 3: **Nothing (Factories)

**District 4: **Sunshine Islands (Fish)

**District 5: **Waffle Town (Power)

**District 6: **Island of Happiness (Transportation)

**District 7: **Magical Melody (Lumber)

**District 8: **Castanet Island (Textile)

**District 9: **Nothing (Grain)

**District 10: **Bluebell Town (Livestock)

**District 11: **Konohana Town (Agriculture)

**District 12: **Mineral Town (Coal/Mining)

**I ran out of Games so for the ones that say nothing I'm including a couple of OCs.**

**Luke: FLOOOOOPPPYYYY!**

**Me: WHAAAATTT?**

**Luke: Your Author's note is too long!**

**Me: well I had to describe the districts.**

**Luke: well can I do disclaimer?**

**Me: Nothing is stopping you.**

**Luke: Except for words.**

**Kurt: JUST DO IT!**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own the Hunger Games series or the Harvest Moon games. **

**Me: If I did then Floopy and Luke would be in every single game! :D**

**Kurt: She does however own her OCs, Floopy and Wisp.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Reapings<span>

First Person POV

District 1

"Freya Aldringer!" she called out. She looked fabulous, with her long orange hair and her orange top hat and outfit; it certainly fit a girl with a name of Papaya.

I turned my head towards the girl's section to watch a tall girl of about 16 with long light brown hair, make her way toward the stage.

Freya smiled happily as she stood next to Papaya, who would be our escort for the duration of the Hunger Games.

"Well you look all happy and cheery!" Papaya noted.

Freya turned her head to look at her with a sly smile. "I'm just happy to representing my district."

"Moving on to the boys," Papaya said. She made her way over to the boy's glass bowl and dug her hand deep into the mass of paper.

She pulled out a slip of paper, opened it and read the name. "Angelo Brown!"

I froze in shock.

* * *

><p><span>District 7<span>

Luke's POV

I was lead into a building by tall guys clothed in white they call Peacekeepers. They then quickly ushered me into a small room and slammed the door behind me. "Wait!" I called. "Where are you going? When you come back, bring me a snack of some sort. I'M HUNGRY!"

I tried the door handle only to find it locked. I sat down on the bed that was pushed up against a yellow wall. The room had no windows so I saw no point in why the walls were yellow. If they were there to try to make me think happy thoughts, it wasn't helping me much.

I couldn't believe that I was about to leave to participate in the Hunger Games. Only a couple minutes ago my hand shot into the air as I volunteered to replace Bo, I couldn't let him go in there and get brutally killed by something or someone. Rather it be me then him.

The door handle clicked and I picked my head up to see a Peacekeeper let Bo in.

"You have five minutes," the Peacekeeper snarled. He slammed the door behind him.

"Luke you don't have to do this," Bo said.

I grinned at him. "Its fine Bo. I'd rather it be me, then you."

"But you're going up against Floopy!" Bo pointed out. "You're going to be fighting against your own sister!"

My eyes drifted to the side to avoid Bo's gaze. "I know," I murmured softly. I looked back up at Bo. "Hey do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Bo laughed. "Sorry but no."

The door flung open and the hands of a Peacekeeper dragged Bo away and slammed the door again.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>And that marks the end of Chapter 1! I will be posting Chapter 2 really super soon.<strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


	2. Parade of Tributes and Tribute List

**And here is the next chapter! I'll list the tributes at the end of this chapter.**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks did not write the Hunger Games series, nor does she own the Harvest Moon Games.**

**Luke: But she does own her OCs, Floopy and Wisp.**

**Me: Also I decided to switch the District that Luke was in. I edited it in the first chapter. And in this chapter, Skye is just a random guy I made up to be like the reporters but Julius is just Julius. You know the guy with purple hair, some highlights, heart shaped earings, etc.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Parade of Tributes<span>

Third Person POV

The camera panned to two men sitting behind a table. One had long purplish hair and wore heart shaped earings and the other had blue hair in a tight updo. Behind them it showed the crowded streets of the Capitol filled with multicolored updos and outfits and peoples, waiting for the chariots to emerge from the capitol building.

They flashed sparkling white grins at the camera. "Good afternoon Panem! My name is Skye Blue along with my co-host, Julius Heart and we are bringing you the live footage of the parade of tributes to you," Skye said to the camera. "And how are you doing today Julius?"

"I'm doing fabulous! Thank you!" Julius said. "Are you ready to see the tributes Skye?"

"Julius we already saw them at the reapings."

Julius shuffled his papers nervously, yet he still grinned at the camera. "Yes and they did look promising. Oh look! The first chariot is coming."

The camera switched to the scene of the crowded streets as the first chariot came out, led by snow white horses. In the Chariot stood two tributes. The girl, with long light brown hair, was wearing a long pink dress with sparkles on the end. Closer inspection would see that she was covered in jewelry.

The boy, who had short curly brown hair, wore a suit studded with diamonds. They waved to the crowd.

"And the tributes from District 1 really do sparkle!" Skye said as the camera switched back to them.

"They look fabulous!" Julius said.

Out of the tunnel emerged another chariot with snow white horses guiding it. The two tributes on the back were completely covered in fake spikes all over their arms, legs and body.

"Well they're certainly sharp!" Skye noted.

District 3's chariot strolled out right behind District 2. The two tributes were clothed in black with a small flaming stick coming out of their heads, like a bomb.

"Let's just hope they don't explode!" Julius said.

Then came District 4. Instead of standing up, the girl, who had long brown hair with pretty blue eyes, was dressed like a mermaid complete with a tail and was sitting down. Next to her the boy, who had tan skin, dark brown frizzy hair, and swirling chocolate brown eyes, wore a long fake white beard and also had a blue tail, but he carried a small trident.

"How creative! I love what District 4's stylists did to their tributes! Can someone give me their names?" Julius asked.

Skye chuckled. "I don't know. Just ask around!"

For a moment nothing followed District 4's chariot but then suddenly the sky flashed a white blinding light. It faded away seconds later and where the empty spot was just moments before, District 5's chariot appeared and a loud boom followed. The tributes were completely clothed in dark grey outfits, patches of the outfit would flash a light shade of gray and their arms would crackle with electricity. The electricity danced endlessly on their arms, then it would vanish until another patch of the outfit would flash.

Kind of like a thunderstorm of sorts, but without the rain. The boy tribute had short very light blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was purposely sticking up at all ends. The girl tribute next to him, a small girl with long blue hair and blue eyes to match, had the same hairstyle, with the hair purposely sticking up at all ends.

The crowd roared with delight and excitement.

"And what an entrance! That was dazzling! For a moment there I thought I had gone blind!" Skye exclaimed excitedly.

"I think we all thought we had gone blind for a moment there," Julius noted.

The District 6 tributes came out wearing conductors uniforms, the usual chariot outfit for District 6. The boy tribute had blonde hair with bright green eyes that easily stood out in the night. The girl next to him had what looked like naturally short pink hair, curling up towards her chin, and small amber eyes.

"Is that pink hair natural?" Julius asked.

Skye only shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? And here comes District 7!"

The District 7 tributes weren't really dressed up at all. They were in regular outfits. The boy tribute, who had longish dark blue hair and golden cat like eyes, wore a brown vest with a white t-shirt underneath and a shark tooth necklace was around his neck. He also had on ripped up jeans and large dark brown boots, which looked similar to the black ones that the Peacekeepers wear. On his head was a white bandana with orange flames and on his hands were black fingerless gloves. The girl next to him was wearing something similar. She also wore a brown vest with a white t-shirt underneath but didn't have a shark tooth necklace. On her head was a white bandana but with blue flames, her short spikey blue hair poked out from under the white and her similar golden cat like eyes stood out against the night.

They waved to the crowd happily with one hand and the other hand was held in the other tribute's free hand.

"They look like they're ready to chop some wood!" Skye commented.

Julius scoffed. "Not very fancy, but casual."

The District 8 tributes followed close behind. They were clothed in light gray tuxedos with black spots.

"I've never seen a suit like that. Its… unique," Julius commented with a smile.

The District 9 tributes then came out. Their whole body's were covered in multicolored petals. The boy tribute's purple eyes blended with the colorful petals but his silver hair was easily seen. The girl next to him had very long smooth black hair and her eyes were two swirling storm clouds.

"District 9 is certainly looking very colorful," Julius said.

The District 10 chariot wasn't being led by horses, it was being led by two cows. The tributes in the chariot were clothed to look like livestock. The girl, a small girl with long blonde hair, was covered in yellow feathers, she looked like a baby chick. Next to her stood the boy dressed as a cow.

"It certainly fits their district," Skye noted.

"Yes it certainly does!"

The District 11 tributes followed closely behind. They were both dressed to look like farmers, complete with blue overalls and white t-shirts underneath them.

"Didn't the District 11 tributes do the same thing last year?" Julius asked.

"I think they did. Maybe their stylists ran out of ideas," Skye replied.

And finally the last chariot came carrying District 12's tributes. They wore miner's outfits with miners helmets and they held two pick axes. The tribute's faces were covered in soot.

"District 12's stylists did a repeat of last year's outfits too," Julius noted.

"Like I said earlier, maybe their stylists ran out of ideas," Skye repeated.

The chariots came to a stop in a circle beneath the capitol building, where President Leaf was about to make a speech, like he did every year.

As President Leaf spoke, the camera panned across the chariots.

After President Leaf's speech the cameras went back to Julius and Skye.

"And that concludes the Parade of tributes! We hope you enjoyed this fantastic event. Next time we'll see you at the Hunger Games. I'm Skye Blue."

"And I'm Julius Heart."

"And we bid you good night!"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that super long chapter?<strong>

**Do you have a partial idea of who the tributes are? If you don't then don't worry. Heres the list of tributes:**

**District 1:**

Male- Angelo Brown

Female- Freya Aldringer

**District 2:**

Male- Gustafa Flower

Female- Leia Sea

**District 3:**

Male- Dune Darkwood

Female- Melissa (Wisp) Winters

**District 4:**

Male- Denny Pine

Female- Chelsea Cloud

**District 5:**

Male- Gill Hamilton

Female- Candace Grace

**District 6:**

Male- Mark Latt

Female- Natalie Black

**District 7:**

Male- Luke Leaf

Female- Andrea (Floopy) Leaf

**District 8:**

Male- Joe Fence

Female- Gwen Blaze

**District 9: **

Male- Vaughn Crop

Female- Lily Benson

**District 10: **

Male- Cam Rose

Female- Cheryl Clover

**District 11: **

Male- Hiro Swarm

Female- Nori Blae

**District 12: **

Male- Gray Copper

Female- Popuri Ransom

**So those are the tributes! Now many of you are probably wondering: Why do you have Leia when she is a mermaid?**

**Well I've decided that Leia is secretly a mermaid, she has feet but she'll instantly turn into a mermaid the second she touches water. **

**I hope that's okay. **

**Until next time!**

**Me and Luke: Bye!**

**Kurt: Whatever.**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	3. Training: Day 1

**And another Chapter! (yeah I'm like super bored)**

**Luke: Floopyrocks did not write the Hunger Games series, nor does she own the Harvest Moon games.**

**Kurt: But she does however own her OCs, Wisp and Floopy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Training: Day 1<span>

Third Person POV

The arrow wizzed by the dummy's head. Floopy stomped her feet in frustration. "Ugh! I'm never going to get it right!"

The trainer next to her chuckled. "With a little practice you will! Try again," she told her.

"YOU CAN DO IT FLOOPS!" Luke called from across the room, where he was learning how to set some snare traps.

Floopy grabbed another arrow and put it on her bow. She released the string and bow stuck right in the middle of the dummy's heart.

"See? You did it!"

Floopy smiled. "Yeah I did!"

Even though the games hadn't started yet, alliances had already begun to form. This year the tributes were breaking up the tradition of the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 grouping together to become a group called the Careers. Floopy was in an alliance with her brother of course. Freya, the girl tribute from District 12, and the girl tribute from District 5 had also formed an alliance.

Floopy abandoned the station that she was at and looked around the room. For a moment she watched as Freya and the two other girls tore up three dummies.

A question floated through Floopy's mind that she was sure has probably gone through everyone's mind at one point:

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. I know short. Deal with it.<strong>

**C'MON GUYS REVIEW! **

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	4. Let the Games Begin

**I'm back again! And now I'm just going to skip to the games!**

**May the odds be ever in their favor.**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own the Hunger games series or the Harvest Moon games.**

**Luke: But she does own her OCs; Floopy and Wisp.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin<span>

Third Person POV

10

9

8

7

The 24 tributes were in a semicircle surrounding the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia was in the middle of a meadow of flowers. Bags were scattered throughout the cornucopia but there were no weapons in sight. Beyond the Cornucopia was a regular old neighborhood, with regular houses and yards (they way they used to be way back before Panem).

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Tributes exploded from their platforms. People started tearing open backpacks, in hope to find any sort of weapons.

"What the heck? There's no weapons!" one girl screamed in frustration.

Despite the fact that there were no weapons tributes scattered into the suburbs, where there was little cover.

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV<span>

I dashed for a house that looked abandoned with two backpacks on my back. Floopy was slowly catching up on the rear and so was Wisp and Dune.

We gathered in the house and started looking through our bags.

**Luke's Bag #1 contains:**

Five apples, a sleeping bag, and rope

**Luke's Bag #2 contains: **

Wires, tarp, and a net

**Wisp's Bag contains:**

Very large first aid kit and some twine

"Well it's not much but it's something," Dune said.

"We've atleast got something to help us if we get hurt," Floopy said trying to stay positive.

"How we going to get hurt? There's no weapons!" Wisp hissed.

"Then we'll just have to make our own. Dune can you make a bow and some arrows?" I asked.

Dune nodded.

"There's a tree outside this house. You can go break some branches off and make a bow using the twine that was in Wisp's bag," I told him.

Suddenly a piece of wood creaked.

"What was that?" Floopy said.

A dog suddenly padded toward them. It was small, only a puppy. It had long blonde fur and floppy ears.

"Aww! He's adorable! Can we keep him? He can be like a watch dog or something!" Floopy said.

I sighed. "Fine. But don't give it too much food," I replied.

Dune came running it with a branch in hand. He started rummaging through Wisp's bag, looking for the twine.

"I don't get it," Wisp said. "Usually in almost every single Hunger Games, the first day is a bloodbath. So if there's no bloodbath… then when is it going to happen?"

"Tonight," Floopy said, her expression blank. Everyone looked at her. "Something is going to happen tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Big suspense! <strong>

**Alright I know its short but that's all there is tonight!**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


	5. Feeding Time Day 1

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own the Harvest Moon Games nor did she write the Hunger Games series.**

**Kurt: But she does however own her ocs, Wisp and Floopy.**

**Me: From now on when ever someone dies at the end of the day it will be like you're watching actual footage of the hunger Games. You will get a recap on how they were killed. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Feeding Time<span>

Floopy's POV  
><em><strong>Day 1, Night<strong>_

I awoke to the sounds of screaming. Everyone bolted up awake immedialtly. We turned our heads toward the open door that was letting the frigid night air in and watched in horror as Dune was getting torn to pieces by a large dark brown mutation that looked like a very muscley dog. It had a square shaped head and beady red eyes. Its teeth were huge and pointy but it had the body of a panther on steriods. The mutt looked familiar but I couldn't tell where I had seen it but then I realized that this big man-eating carnivore was that little puppy that we had found in this abandoned house earlier today. After the mutt had finished making a meal out of Dune it turned its head to see us.

"RUN!" Luke shouted. We sprang from the floor and rushed up the creaky stairs. We were making steady progress until one of the boards collapsed under my leg and my foot fell through. The mutt was getting closer but Luke hauled my leg out just in the nick of time and we made it to the top of the stairs to find a small hallway leading to what I assumed were bedrooms. We dashed into one of the rooms and closed the door. I winced as I pulled a splinter out of my thigh.

"Wasn't that the little dog that we found yesterday?" Wisp asked as she panted heavily while trying to regain her breath.

Luke nodded as we all tried to regain our breath. Suddenly outside the door was a loud _**BAM!**_

"What was that?" I whimpered. Alright I hate to admit it but I was scared to death at the moment.

"I think its trying to break down the door!" Wisp said.

Luke leaned against the door, hoping that it would help but as he did he looked at me and grinned like he would when we were back at home.

"You know what Floops?" he said as the mutt slammed its body weight against the door again. "You were right. Its bloodbath time."

I nodded slowly. As Luke tried to hold the door I looked around the room. It seemed to be a little girl's room. There was a small bed pushed up against the wall but everything was covered in dust and the blankets were torn. In a corner of the room was tiny blue dog bed with a full bowl of water and a full bowl of dog food next to it, which I guessed to be the little dog/mutt's bed. I wondered how it fit in the bed. Other then an open window with curtains dancing up and down as the wind blew it, the room was pretty much bare.

Luke stepped away from the door, unable to hold against the mutt any longer and the door flew open with the mutt standing on the other side. It growled and started slowly making its way toward us.

_So this how we're going to die? In the bloodbath? _I thought. But then across the hall where there was another room and door was open I saw something silver and I recognized it immediatly. My hopes soared high above the clouds but came crashing back down to the ground when I realized there was no way to get to it. _Unless... _

I had to do it and I only had one chance. I ran to one side of the wall and the mutt tore its attention away from Wisp and Luke and focused on me. It kept growling menacingly. "H-Hey n-nice doggy. Why don't you go finish what you were doing with them over there?" I suggested. I pointed toward Luke and Wisp.

"Floopy! What are you doing?" Wisp screamed. The mutt turned back to them.

"Trust me," I mouthed silently. I silently slipped out of the room and ran to the one across the hallway. I swiped up the axe which lay on a small table and held it in my hands. It wasn't too heavy and it was similar to the ones we had back at home but the blade on this axe was real silver, that's really pricey to get in our district. _Atleast we know there's weapons. _I thought. The scrape of claws big enough to belong to a tiger told me that the dog had follwed me here. I whipped around to see it growling at me again. Adrenaline pulsed through me as I gripped the axe tightly and swung it with all the might I had in me.

The axe cut straight through the mutt's neck and it decapitated the mutt. The mutt slumped to the floor, its head lying face down next to it. A small pool had already formed around the two. My new axe's silver blade was stained with blood but it still glistened in the moonlight that was streaming in through a window.

My first kill.

Okay well not techinically. It was only a mutation and my first kill would probably only count if I killed an actual person but I was still proud of myself. And aparently so was my brother.

Luke rushed into the room and gave me a hug that only a bear could give. "Floopy!" he yelled. "That was EXTREMELY AWESOME! You were so cool in action! You were just like _whoosh!_ And BOOM! the mutt was decapitated!" He started imitating my movements that I had just made a couple minutes before.

Wisp giggled as she slowly walked into the room. "It was cool but Luke please don't yell we don't want to attract any more mutts.

Luke stopped and nodded. "Right. But hey! Atleast we have a weapon now! I'll search the other rooms to see if there are anymore! Wisp can you search the kitchen?" he asked. Wisp nodded and ran out of the room. Luke turned to start searching and I went and followed Wisp down the stairs. I stepped over the step that I had broken and hoped that I wouldn't break anymore. At the bottom of the stairs Wisp turned to the left and walked casually into another room, as if we hadn't almost gotten eaten minutes before. In front of me was the open door. I walked over to it and peered outside.

The moonlight helped me see somethings but otherwise it was hard to make things out in the dark. Across the cracked up paved road (which is a rare sight to Luke and I. There aren't any paved roads in District 7 but Wisp says they're everywhere in her district) was a two story house. It looked fairly new and lively. There was a light on in one of the windows and through it I glimpsed the head of a silver furred mutt as it passed by the window. I gulped nervously.

Whispers suddenly reached my ears and I froze. I closed the door to make sure that nothing else would get through it, then ran to the open window beside it to watch. Three girls fully clothed in black were walking towards the house I was looking at and a boy with the same clothes that Wisp, Luke, and I were wearing was slowly following them. The boy's silver hair easily stood out in the dark and I recognized him as the boy tribute from District 9 but one of the girl's hair must've been dark because at the moment she looked so bald that I guess her hair just melted into the dark. I recognized Candace, the blue haired girl of district five, and Freya, the District 1 girl who had very long light brown hair, but I didn't know the District 11 girl's name. Candace's hair was put into two braids while the other girls just let their hair blow in the wind. Freya carried two swords in each hand while the District 11 girl had atleast a little under a dozen knifes strapped to her belt and had one clutched in her hand.

The foursome stopped infront of the house. Freya looked at the District 9 boy and nodded. The boy walked up to the door and kicked it open. He stood back as Freya and the District 11 girl rushed in and started attacking the mutts. A couple minutes later they walked out of the house with a bag slung over Freya's shoulder and a dozen throwing stars in the District 11 girl's hands. She handed them to Candace. There was large cut on Freya's cheek and blood was starting to trickle down her cheeks. Her two swords were covered in blood and her black outfit had some splattered blood on it but she didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to like it. The District 9 girl was short one knife and there was blood on her hands.

I could hear their voices from where I was.

"So now that we have all our weapons lets make our first kill," Freya said as all three girls turned to look at the silver haired boy.

The District 9 boy started backing up slowly as the girls moved toward him slowly until his back met the house's outside wall. "Woah..." he said in a gruff voice. "I thought we were in an alliance!"

The District 9 girl shook her head. "Nope. Not anymore Vaughn. We've all got weapons now, so we don't need you anymore to break into the houses."

I closed the curtain as they killed Vaughn. I didn't want to see anymore. Wisp walked up to me with a couple knifes in her hands. She gave one to me and I put it in one of my belt loops when we heard the cannon fire.

**BOOM!  
>BOOM!<br>****BOOM!  
>BOOM!<br>BOOM!  
>BOOM!<br>BOOM!  
>BOOM!<strong>

* * *

><p>District 1- Angelo Brown:<p>

_Angelo is asleep when three mutts suddenly leap onto him. They tear him to pieces._

District 2- Gustafa Flower

_Gustafa is walking through the meadow and comes upon a bush with berries. He takes a couple, which are black as night, and eats them. He falls to the ground._

District 3- Dune Darkwood

_It is allmost nighttime as Dune sits outside an abandoned house with the door open. Inside the house you can see his three allies, Floopy Leaf, Luke Leaf, and Wisp Winters. A dog is sitting next to him. He is trying his hardest to stay awake. Suddenly the dog next to him grows into a giant mutt. It leaps ontop of Dune and starts eating him alive._

District 8- Joe Fence

_Joe is hiding in a closet with a knife in his hand. He is panting heavily when all of sudden the closet opens and a knife is plunged into his heart by the District 11 girl._

District 10- Cam Rose

_Cam has a knife in his hand as he faces Gray Copper and Popuri Ransom. He throws a knife at Gray which kills him instantly. Popuri takes the same knife and leaps at Cam but he holds his knife up at the same time. Cam's knife sticks into Popuri and Popuri's knife sticks into Cam, killing them both._

District 12- Gray Copper

_Same as Cam Rose footage_

District 12- Popuri Ransom

_Same as Cam Rose footage_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So that's it for today! So how did you like the super long chapter? So that's all I'm going to do today. <strong>**I've been sitting at the computer for hours! My legs are sore and Luke and Kurt are asleep! **

**Luke and Kurt: *snores in unison***

**Me: *giggles* okay that was funny. :3 Alright bye!**

**-Floopy and the sleeping Luke and Kurt**


End file.
